Charles H. Crane
|died= |placeofbirth=Newport, Rhode Island |placeofdeath=Washington, D.C. |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |allegiance=United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears=1848-1883 |rank=Brigadier general |commands=Surgeon General of the Army |battles=Mexican-American War American Civil War }} Charles Henry Crane B.A. M.A. M.D. (July 19, 1825 – October 10, 1883) was an American physician and the 13th Surgeon General of the United States Army (1882–1883). He was the son of Colonel Ichabod B. Crane Crane received his B.A. from Yale College in 1844. He then went to the Harvard Medical School where he received his M.D. in 1847 Crane joined the army from Massachusetts on February 14, 1848. Crane was one of the Doctor's attending President Lincoln at his death. On July 29, 1866 Crane was confirmed by the US. Senate to be the Assistant Surgeon General of the Army under Surgeon General Joseph K. Barnes. Crane began to serve as Acting Surgeon General of the Army when his predecessor resigned. Crane was subsequently nominated by President Chester A. Arthur for the permanent position. Crane's nomination was confirmed by the United States Senate on August 7, 1882, and he formally entered into his office on August 9, 1882. Crane served as Surgeon General of the Army until his death on October 10, 1883. See also *List of American Civil War generals *List of Massachusetts generals in the American Civil War References Bibliography * Bowen, James Lorenzo, Massachusetts in the War, 1861-1865 (1889) pp. 906–907. * New York Times Obituary: Surgeon General Crane Dead. An Illness Which Terminates Suddenly - His Probable Successor. New York, NY: New York Times,(October 11, 1883), p. 4. * New York Times The Senate's Executive Work. John A. Luby Confirmed as Surveyor at Albany - A new Surgeon General., New York, NY: New York Times, (August 8, 1882), p. 1. *''New York Times'' National Capital Topics; News and Orders for the Army and Navy., New York, NY: New York Times, August 10, 1882, p. 3. *Pilcher, James Evelyn.: The Surgeon Generals of the Army of the United States of America: A Series of Biographical Sketches of the Senior Officers of the Military Medical Service from the American Revolution to the Philippine Pacification (1905) pp. 64–66 *Special Dispatches to The New York Times, Washington News.; Final Adjournment of Congress to December. Scenes and Incidents of an All Night Session. Sharp Struggle on the Omnibus Appropriation Bill. Increased Pay to Members Goes Through by One Majority. Also a Modified Extension of Bounties. Final Disposition of the Tennessee Senator's Case. Mr. Patterson Permitted to Take the Oath if He Chooses. Passage of the Army Bill Making a Large Increase of Force. The President Supposed to Have Pocketed the Nebraska Bill., New York, NY: New York Times, (July 29, 1866), p. 1. Category:Abraham Lincoln assassination Category:1825 births Category:1883 deaths Category:Yale University alumni Category:Harvard Medical School alumni Category:People of Rhode Island in the American Civil War Category:People of Massachusetts in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Members of the Aztec Club of 1847 Category:Union Army generals Category:People from Newport, Rhode Island Category:United States Army Medical Corps officers fr:Charles H. Crane